


where your happines lays

by shy_duckling



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_duckling/pseuds/shy_duckling





	where your happines lays

The gray-haired boy had never been so nervous in his entire life. He trembled all over, clenching his hand a nonstop.   
In a simple room, like any other airport had, mostly gray and mostly heart wrecking every time the automatic doors opened.  
Behind them stood the petit boy, holding his pale luggage tight with a baby blue backpack hanging loose on his right shoulder. Skinny jeans and a kitty t shirt easily recognized as the favorite one for how used it seemed to be, finished up the picture. Finished but not completed, changing his weight from feet to feet, you could clearly see that something was missing, something he desperately looked for. Calling for it with bright blue eyes.   
You could see from miles away he was really anxious. He was really scared. And most of all he was really determined. He had made up his mind when he boarded the plane, even longer ago when he bought the ticket. But his heart had already took over his brain back when he was still a child watching the relay.   
He went past the door, past the loneliness he felt until this day. His eyes were presented with a crowd that sent shivers down his spine. It did take awhile to find what he was looking for, but it didn’t take another second for him to jump into his lovers arms.  
Happiness is something Aiichiro can not describe. Something he can not smell without his lover’s scent; can not feel without his lover’s embrace; can not taste without his lover’s, most of the time burned, pancakes. Happiness is something he could not achieve without coming to Australia, without coming to Rin.


End file.
